It Was a Dream
by Julia.E.Gallagher
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. This was a dream I had shortly after I say Red Eye. This is just a oneshot. Please R & R!


_it was a dream … only a dream _

* * *

I was standing in the park. There was no one around.

I was alone, and then I saw him. I saw him standing there.

He knew who I was. I knew who he was.

Within an instant of time, resignation was sparked.

* * *

It had been only several years ago when he had threatened to kill my father if I didn't do what he told me. I tried my best to fight him, to prevent what he wanted to happen. But he was too strong, there was nothing I could do, and I had to submit unto his will.

But I had told myself that I would never let this happen to me again. I would never allow myself to be taken advantage of.

I had done what he asked, and I now knew that my father was safe, but what I didn't know was if I was safe. So I did fight back, I pierced him in his throat with a pen and I ran. I ran as fast as I could, and eventually I lost him.

I stole someone's car and drove home, only to find my father's life being threatened. I killed the man by driving the car into the house. I then went in search of my father who I found safe. He had called the police and told me they were on their way.

And then somehow he had gotten to the house. He was there. And he had knocked my father out, leaving me to fend my self, my life, alone.

Grabbing a bat from my closet I hid from him as best I could, listening to the ragged sound of his breathing. Surely he was a mad man, to have come after me with the way he has.

Slowly I walked through my bedroom, only to have him suddenly lunge out from behind the door. I swung at him but missed and he hit me, flying me out of my bedroom and tumbling down the stairs. I was nearly knocked out, but managed to keep consciousness. I then noticed a gun lying next to the man I had hit with the car. I tried to reach out for it but he kicked me before I could. I fought him off as best as I could but he was choking me.

My father eventually regained his consciousness and grabbed the gun and shot him in the chest.

I thought my worries were finally over.

But I was wrong.

* * *

We stood there, for only a few moments in time.

And then I turned and tried to get away, but he came after me.

I fell, and as he took hold of my leg I grabbed at the grass, trying to break free of his grip.

I managed to get away and I started to run. I ran into town and into the nearest jewelry store.

I forced myself to look out the window, cautiously, to see if he had followed me.

There wasn't any sight of him, but that told me nothing.

I decided not to hide, to stand guard and see if he would come.

To distract the workers in the store I asked them a question about a piece of jewelry they were selling, of how much it cost, and how much it was worth. I had a perfect view to the entrance of town, and I would be able to spot him.

My attention wasn't being given to the woman who was talking to me, and I only said a few hmmm's … and ahhh's … to make her think that I was listening.

And then I saw him, walking with another man. So! He wasn't in this alone!

I gasped and asked the woman if there was a bathroom in the store. She told me yes, and directed me to it. I ran in and hid, not knowing if he would come in the store or not. I heard voices and was positive one of them was his. Quietly leaving the bathroom, I moved down the hall, towards an exit door. Slipping out the door I ran as fast as I could towards my house. I knew that it was the most dangerous place to go; knowing that it would probably be the next place he would check, but I also knew that I could defend myself the best there.

The house was quiet when I ran in; I knew my father wasn't home.

Going into the kitchen I began a search for anything that I could defend myself with. Then suddenly, I heard the front door open. I knew it wasn't my father, I knew it was him.

Slowly backing out of the kitchen I ran out into the hall and up the stairs. I closed my bedroom door behind me and locked it; I then ran into my bathroom and closed that door too. Slipping into the bathtub, behind the shower curtain I stood there, and listened.

I could hear him fighting with the door, and all I could do was think back on the day that this exact thing had happened, several years ago.

_Why had he come back? _

_Why was he doing this to me again?_

_Was he truly insane?_

My mind raced with these thoughts, and then I realized that he was bound to break through the door in any minute.

Slipping back out of the bathtub I ran out of the bathroom and into my father's bedroom. Slamming that door shut I locked it and went into his bathroom, and hid behind the shower curtain in there.

Gasping for breath I waited for what would happen next, but I had never expected what was to come next.

Within an instant of me running into the bathroom and hiding behind the curtain his hand reached in and grabbed my leg. A muffled scream escaped through my throat as he grabbed me and dragged me from the bathroom.

As I tried to fight him off, he lost his balance and we fell to the floor. He had his hands around my neck, but he wasn't exactly choking me. Tears were streaming down my face, I was in complete shock that this was happening again.

He was staring directly into my eyes as he said, "It's all your fault. It's all your fault that I've been like this. Been in absolute hell. Why are you doing this to me?"

I looked at him, into his deep blue eyes and realized what he was saying. He didn't want to kill me; he was in love with me. Reaching out with my hand I placed it on the side of his face and pulled him into a kiss.

The fear was broken.

_

* * *

but it was a dream … only a dream_


End file.
